


Certain kind of poetry

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [48]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Orgasm without touching, Tylers damn good with words, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: Request from a friend of mine....enjoy, lady ;)





	Certain kind of poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Request from a friend of mine....enjoy, lady ;)

The thick layer of boredom lying like mist over all of their heads Josh, Jenna and Tyler layed sprawled all over each other on the bus' couches, all of them totally caught in their own digital world. From time to time one of them showed a tweet, a picture or video to the other, or they lazely tweeted back and for on their fake accounts, until Jennas bright, loud laugh ripped the late-afternoon silence and replaced it with the adorable face of the blonde running red and getting wet on happy tears. Looking at her delighted Josh asked what was her deal, while her husband just kept stroking her neck absently, as he had been half dozen off.

Not able to answer imideatly Jenna gave her phone to the drummer who soon broke out in laughter too, triggering the interest of his friend, who now sat up and snatched the phone. "@turqouisesky04: I bet Tyler Joseph can talk any woman into an orgasm without even touching her" he read out loud, triggering another laughing fit from the two beside of him. Deeply annoyed and slightly hurt the singer tossed the phone aside. "What's so funny? I'm actually pretty good with words!" "Dude, you can't use a single sexual word without stuttering, I don't think dirty talk is exactly your strength." Snorting Tyler pushed his wifes upper body off of him then, leaning forward a bit. 

"It doesn' take a filthy mouth like yours to get a woman hot." "It's certainly a good start." Jenna offered, smiling sheepishly at him, throwing her husband off balance for a moment. "That's...that's not even the point here! I don't get why you guys think this tweet is so funny! If I'd wanted to I'd at least get you off just by talking, baby!" Crossing his arms before his chest, pouting a littlebit, Tyler decided to let the topic drop, but was intrigued by his massive will to win as Josh grinning threw him a bait. "Not in a million years, man!" "You want us to bet on it?" Threwing Jenna, who sat between them with an faked innocent expression an questioning glance both of them smirked at each other when she shrugged happily: "Bring it on!" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later Jenna had completly forgotten about the bet, as traveling and shows and interviews and flights occupied her mind. Being glad to be back in their home, brushing her teeth and combing her hair in her own bathroom, the blonde wondered why it was so silent when she left the room to head up the stairs to sleep. Normally Tyler were practicing at this time, he needed the feeling of the pianos keys under his fingers so he could get calm enough to sleep. Today he had vanished when she vowed to get ready for bed, and until now she hadn't seen a glimpse of him. 

As she came up the stairs she found him standing at the slide door that led into his room, where he kept all his instruments and lyrics, fumbling with something she couldn't see. Jenna didn't knew why, but the way he totally ignored her and acted so casual made her attendent. "What are you doing?" she asked, curiousity not hidden in her words, earning her a smirk as he turned to her and gestured her over. "Can you come here and help me for a second?" Tyler asked and she shuffled to him, following his gesture and raising her arms to the bar above the door. "What do you want..." her tired question was cut off as he slung soft ropes around her wrists, thightened them with a quick motion and put knot on it faster then she could process what he was doing. 

Realising that his smile had gotten broader Jenna wanted to hiss at him for a moment, but found her voice stuck in her throat when she got a sight of the way he looked at her, head slightly bent, eyes darted at her, running up and down her body, drinking in the way her silk goan flowed around her form. Slowly comming closer he reached for the bow in her neck that kept it together and opened it without touching her skin, the feeling of the fabric sliding down her body making her gasp. Straightening herself in anticipation, expecting him to touch her now Jenna inhaled...and exhaled confused as he did nothing more then take a few steps back, his smile slowly fading, getting replaced by something dark, lingering...lustful. 

"Tyler..." "Shhhhhhhhh...." Shaking his head slightly he silenced her, just by the way he drilled his eyes in her and Jenna bit her lip on the shiver that ran her over. Slowly starting to round her the singer began to observe her then, every curve of her body, letting his eyes glide, linger, imagine. Biting the inside of her cheek so she did not start to squirm under his intense stare the blonde tried to appear brittled, cold, but the colour of her cheeks already changed into a warmed pink and gave her away. When he stopped in front of her again, only a few feet away, tilting his head, parting his lips, a jerk shook her so hard she nearly gave him a moan. 

"Trembling, your breaths as deep as the blue of your eyes, with every pore waiting, wanting to fall endlessly, to feel  
I can't take my eyes of all that beauty, feeling the urge to touch you to assure myself that the perfection you promise to be is real  
Yet...you're too sacred to be stained, not from someone like me, a ghost out of the shadows, not from this stunted fingers of mine  
the perfect curve of your neck, the line of your jaw, calling me for a kiss, fair and beautiful, perfectly becoming my sun to shine."

Realising what this was about Jenna wanted to stop him there, tell him that he didn't need to proove a thing, but yet she felt her stomach flutter and her core getting wet. Tylers voice WAS beautiful...in fact had it been one of the things that had interested her on him right away, and when it was husky and low like this it let the hairs on her neck stand straight. Starting to circle her again her husband got on, closing in a little, but never enough to touch her, just to let his warm breath hit her exposed skin her and there.

"Go, lay down, my love, make this long, pale legs spread, reveal to me the treasure that you hide, that you've confidently defended for so long  
Let me adore the glistering wetness, already dropping off your lips, exuding the scent of heaven as I bury my nose into the holy folds, traveling on,"

Air running down her shoulder like liquid where he passed and breathed on her Jenna felt goospumps rising and spreading like waves in the water.

"My fingers ghosting your nipples, rubbing, pulling, arousing you with care, so you throw your head back, eyes going white  
Your skins so hot and flushed, sensations running over, safe and warm in your bed, engufled by the covers of the night"

This time Tyler blew into her neck, right along down to her shoulder and she could feel the heat radiating off his close skin, covered by a thin layer of clothes, not touching her but rising the electricity passing between them. Not able to hold back entirely anymore she whined as he got on.

"Your soft warm lips parting, opening wide, sucking in air to impregnate it with a cry, soft moans encouraging me more,  
I let my tongue trace your valley, sucking, licking, every thrill spinning your head as it shoots up right from your core  
Not a single of your nerves spared, my mouth is invading, my body ready to attack, driving deep into you, riding you fast, not skipping a beat"

Her breath speeding up more and more Jenna couldn't believe the intense tingle between her feet, felt tears enter her eyes on the struggle not to beg him to stop, to touch and do her right then, take her and make her his. 

"Still I can't help but let my hands run softly over the curves of your breasts, your ass, the back of your thighs when we meet  
Stroking a sensitive nerve quick, your hair framing those beautiful, lustdrunken eyes, on a way to a new plaeau  
moaning, crying, tossing beneat my hips, until I hold you down to teach you patience, to make you wait until I tell you to go,"

A surprised gasp accomponying the rush of pleasure building up in her she felt the trembling start in her middle, slowly taking her over with the increasing of intensity in his voice, now close to her ear.

"While reaching the point of no return, falling into me, erasing the borders of our minds, the sounds you make enforce what is quite clear  
From the bottom of your heart, from the corners of your lips, from the curve of your neck to the twitch of your hips, you'll always be mine, my dear."

Only able to choke out his name Jenna broke then, a wave washing over, her feet giving in under her. Falling into a complete new sensation she sighed when it subsided, went from an explosion to a dull hum, and she found herself in his arms, her hands freed, his admireing smile branding the side of her neck. "You're so fucking beautiful baby, I can't thank god enough he gave you to me." Tyler whispered and she sobbed, the aftershocks her body was ripped through nearly building into another arousel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Munching Poppcorn, only partly concentrated on the phone he had snatched as it gave a sound, Josh opened Jennas message and nearly choked on his snack. "You own him 50 Dollar. Holy shit, dude."


End file.
